A variety of lighting/illumination schemes exist for refrigerated appliances. Because the refrigerated spaces are substantially enclosed, illumination is needed to allow the user to visually identify the contents of those spaces.
One conventional illumination system is an incandescent bulb that can be removably replaced in a socket that is hardwired to an electrical power source. The bulb is positioned to distribute light to at least a substantial part of at least one compartment of the appliance. For example, sometimes a single incandescent bulb illuminates an entire fresh food or freezer compartment. But at the same time, because the bulb is connected to electrical power, a variety of temperature ranges might be experienced by the bulb, and there can be liquids and other substances that could detrimentally affect the bulb or its illumination. Frequently the bulb is placed under some protective but at least partially light transmissive cover. Sometimes the bulb is recessed into a side wall of the liner. It is, of course, beneficial to minimize occupation of otherwise useable storage space in the appliance. But on the other hand, the light source must have some method to distribute light in the compartment and thus cannot be substantially blocked. Furthermore, minimization of the number of light sources, sockets, etc. can be desirable to minimize cost, complexity, and power use in the appliance. A further complication is that incandescent lamps have limited life spans. Most times an access door or removable cover is required for easy replacement.
A simple way to operate such lights is to automatically switch them on when the refrigerator door is open and turn them off when the door is closed. In more modern appliances, a programmable microprocessor or controller can be involved. It can monitor state or status of the appliance (e.g., whether the door is open or closed) and issue instructions regarding turning illumination on or off, adjusting cooling, etc.
It can therefore be appreciated, and is well-known in the technical field, that there are competing factors regarding illumination of the interior of a refrigerated appliance. As indicated above, these factors not only can include matters specific to lighting but also to refrigeration. Still further, they can relate to cost, complexity, and functionality. Still further, they can relate to consumer demand regarding the features. They can even relate to aesthetics related to this apparatus.
Refrigerated appliances have, as a primary function, the refrigerated storage of perishable food items. Towards that end, designers in this technical field also continuously work towards functionality and flexibility of that storage space. For example, the typical household refrigerated appliance has a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. Each of those compartments can be further physically subdivided. Examples include plural shelves, drawers, bins, baskets, or sub-compartments. Furthermore, each of those storage options can be further subdivided.
One example would be a divider for a shelf. The shelf has generally a flat supporting surface. A shelf divider is many times an available option. It could either be fixed to the shelf or movable relative to the supporting surface of the shelf. It would partition the supporting surface of the shelf. It typically is basically a plate, wall, or other member that spans all or some of the front-to-back depth (or possibly the side to side width) of a shelf or drawer. They are typically inexpensive, lightweight, and thin. They take up minimum space but physically divide a space. Analogous dividers could also be used relative to other supporting surfaces that essentially are shelves but in the context of a floor in a drawer, bin, or basket.
Again, there are competing interests regarding such dividers in subpartitioning of such supporting surfaces. It can be desirable that such a divider be made of lightweight material and as thin as possible to minimize the amount of usable storage space that is taken up, which again is the primary function of the appliance. It can also many times be desirable that it be adjustable so that a user can customize how that supporting surface or shelf surface is partitioned.
It can therefore be appreciated that such dividers also present competing factors to the divider designer.
It is in this context that it has been discovered there remains room for improvement regarding illumination of the interior of refrigerated appliances. Competition for internal storage space, flexibility of storage space and its configuration, as well as sufficient illumination are but a few.